


tell me, tell your man

by roosebolton



Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Andy is NOT a SUB he is a SWITCH and this is the hill I will DIE ON, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Spit As Lube, Top!Andy, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosebolton/pseuds/roosebolton
Summary: It had been awhile since their last meeting, last hotel room, last tour.Some things can't wait.





	tell me, tell your man

They nonchalantly entered the hotel room, pretending like nothing was unusual, just two bandmates sharing a room with two double beds. The bellhop pushed the cart with their luggage into the room after them, putting the luggage next to the door, and Andrew tipped him on his way out with a quick thanks. Once the door closed, anticipation hung in the quiet air, palpable, until they looked at each other, now alone, and...

Alex moved first, nudging Andrew against the wall, pressing up against him, but Andrew shook his head.

“No. Not this time.”

He put his hands on Alex's waist, flipping their positions, pinning him against the wall. Placing one hand on the wall next to Alex's head, he leaned down to kiss him, hungrily, eyes half-open, and Alex, surprised at Andrew taking the initiative, returned the kiss, sighing into Andrew's mouth. Breaking away briefly, Andrew rested his forehead against Alex's, breathing heavily already.

“I missed you.”

“Missed you too.”

Andrew tugged at the bottom of Alex's dark grey t-shirt. “Off,” he said quietly but firmly. Alex obeyed, his eyes watching Andrew curiously, tossing his shirt onto the hotel room desk chair. “What's gotten into you, Andy? I mean, I'm not complaining, but…”

Andrew slipped off his plaid flannel, tossing it in the same direction Alex had thrown his, not taking his eyes off Alex long enough to see if it had landed in the chair. He hesitated briefly before tugging his t-shirt off too, disposing of it the same way. Pushing his body up against Alex's, skin to skin, he pressed kisses along Alex's jawline, down his neck, then rested his chin on his shoulder, enjoying his warmth, steadily and quickly breathing little puffs of air that tickled Alex's skin a little.

“You gonna answer me?”

“Just... let me feel this.” Andrew said quietly. “Please.”

Alex nodded slowly. “It's okay. I'm here.”

Andrew tugged on Alex's belt roughly, his fingers fumbling to unbuckle it until Alex reached down to help. 

“I can take it off, but I'll have to take my shoes off first.”

“Do that.”

Andrew stepped back to let him, bending down to untie his own shoes and pull them off, stumbling a little because he wasn't taking his eyes off Alex even long enough for that.

“Should I take the rest off, too, or do you want me to wait?”

“Yes, do it.” Andrew took a deep, heavy breath before adding, “Please.”

Dutifully, Alex threw his shoes into the closet with a clunk, then pulled off his jeans and his black boxers, tossing them onto the chair, stepping on the toes of his socks to pull them off with his feet, kicking them to the side. He leaned up against the wall, his expression not his usual cocky look, but something curious, his eyes aflame with interest. 

Andrew did his best to remove the rest of his own clothes, hopping on one leg briefly when he got tangled in his jeans, dizzy with emotions, but eventually he stood as naked as Alex.

“Should... I move to the bed?”

“Not yet.”

Andrew took another deep breath, trying to clear his head even the tiniest bit, unable to think straight. He put his hands on Alex's naked waist, tilting him to the side. 

“Turn around and face the wall.”

Alex did as he was told, bracing against the wall with both hands. Andrew wrapped both arms around him in an embrace, a low, deep sound coming from his mouth when his cock pressed against Alex's ass, more than ready. Alex gasped at the feel of it against him - he had obviously seen Andrew's state of arousal, but it was another thing to feel his cock so hot against his own skin.

Andrew reached down to touch Alex's cock, nearly as hard as his own, grasping it firmly enough to cause a brief moan. He jerked it long enough to make Alex tremble a little against him, unable to keep quiet. 

“Move your legs apart a little.”

Alex swallowed in anticipation, shuffling his feet apart, feeling more vulnerable by the second. “This wide enough?”

“We'll see,” breathed Andrew, wetting one finger with his mouth before teasing Alex's entrance with it, wetting it once more before pressing into him, gently, slowly, until Alex arched his back and pressed back against him. He moved his finger in and out a few more times before he pulled it out entirely, leaning his hips against Alex's with a grunt. 

“Your turn,” whispered Andrew, aching with need.

Alex was unsure what he meant until Andrew tangled one hand in his hair, pulling his head to the side long enough to insert two of his fingers into Alex's mouth. Surprised, his pulse quickening, Alex sucked both fingers into his mouth as though it were a cock, rolling his tongue around them, sloppily, noisily, making a great show of it. Andrew pulled his fingers out, Alex's tongue hanging out of his mouth, panting. He kept his fingers tight in Alex's hair when he pressed both slick fingers into him, his moan this time so loud he could probably be heard in the hallway.

“Bed now. But I'm not going to let go of you, so move slowly.”

Gently, carefully, they moved as one toward the bed, Andrew's fingers still deep inside him, only letting go of his hair once they reached the bed and Andrew pressed his back down to the bed, his feet still on the floor. He pulled his fingers out, pressing them back in as far as they could go, moving them a little, Alex pressing back against them as best he could. He moved them a little faster, in and out, one hand gently but firmly still resting on Alex's back. Suddenly, all at once, he pulled them out, adjusting Alex's hips a little on the bed. He pressed the head of his cock against Alex's entrance, not enough to enter, just enough gentle pressure to let Alex know he was there. Alex squirmed against him, unable to relieve the tension.

“Tell me,” Andrew said as calmly as he was able, his voice unsteady with desire.

Alex groaned into the bed.

“You always tell me to use my words. Use yours. Tell me.”

Tilting his head to the side, his breath hitched in his throat, he practically hissed, “God dammit, Andrew. Fuck me. Please.”

A very Alex-like grin played over Andrew's face.

“Good boy.”

Alex buried his face in the hotel comforter, his cheeks red with arousal or embarrassment or perhaps both. Andrew quietly spit in his hand, any lubricant they'd brought still packed away in luggage, and stroked himself a few times before pressing firmly against Alex's entrance, moving his hands to Alex's hips to help guide himself inside. He moved as slowly as he could, torn between not wanting to hurt Alex and the urgency of his arousal, and before he knew it, he was halfway inside him. Alex reached one hand back to grasp one of Andrew's. 

“Hold tight there for a sec. You know you're... too much... to go so fast, especially without more lube. Let me get used to you.”

He felt Alex squeeze around his cock and had to grit his teeth at how good it felt, how tight and warm and _right._

Alex took a deep breath, squeezing his hand again. “I'm ready, but go slow.”

Andrew nodded, though Alex couldn't see it, and pressed carefully forward, every centimeter sweet agony for both of them, until they were joined as fully as they could be, Andrew's bony hips pressed up against Alex's ass, completely inside him. 

“Ah, I'm... I don't think we've ever... all the way, like this, before…”

“Uh huh.” Alex said, his voice muffled by the bed.

“I'm going to move now.”

Steadily he pulled out, though not all the way, before pressing himself all the way in a second time, Alex's muffled moan growing louder. Soon he moved into a more rhythmic pace, his thrusting a little more shallow, his own sounds easily matching Alex's as the two of them joined together, over and over. 

His hips doing most of the work, Andrew reached down and tugged on Alex's long hair again, pulling his head up from the bed. 

“I want you to tell me when you're going to come.”

Alex just nodded, his eyes wide. “Just keep... God, right there, yes…” He rolled his hips, his cock rubbing against the bed as Andrew thrust into him, his body on fire with lust. 

Andrew let go of his hair, concentrating on gripping his hips, his nails digging into Alex's skin a little, pulling him back with each thrust as though he could go deeper, farther inside him if he kept trying. 

“I... don't think I'm going to last much longer. But I want you to... first. I want to feel you on me. Around me.” Andrew cleared his throat. “Finish in you.”

Alex couldn't help but moan loudly at the idea, so close to the edge he could hardly speak.

“I... I'm going to... God, I'm so close, please…”

Andrew kept thrusting, desperately, overflowing with need himself. He bent down to reach one hand between Alex and the bed, wrapping his long fingers around Alex's cock, moving in time with his thrusting.

“Come for me,” he whispered harshly, panting, and Alex did, loudly, his seed covering Andrew's fingers and flowing onto the bed, unable to control himself, his climax longer and more drawn-out than usual. His body was slack with his orgasm's afterglow as Andrew finished inside him soon after, leaning down to cover Alex's body with his own, their skin drenched in sweat. They stayed that way for a while, catching their breath.

“Okay if I pull out now?”

“Yeah. Carefully.”

He did so, as gently as possible, giving Alex's ass a light slap when he was done. 

“Need the toilet?”

“...I don't think I can walk.”

Andrew gracelessly pushed Alex up onto the bed, lifting his legs up over the mess he'd made, and crawled around to the other side, climbing in bed and pulling Alex to him. Alex nuzzled close, still dazed from his orgasm.

“Didn't know you had it in you,” he said into Andrew's shoulder.

“I'm pretty sure it was  _ you _ who had it in you,” said Andrew, with a cheeky grin.

Alex pushed him playfully. “Shut up. You know what I mean.”

“You can't be in charge  _ all _ the time. Besides, I missed you too much, maybe.”

“Missed you too.”

Their moment was suddenly interrupted when the bedside phone started ringing, loudly, a harsh sound they both frowned at. Alex was closer, and he reached to the side, pulling the cord as far as it would go, to answer it.

“Hello? ... Uh huh. I see. ... Yes, sorry about that. Right. Won't happen again.”

He hung up the phone, clearly suppressing laughter.

“That was the front desk.”

“Yeah?”

“Andy, I don't know how to tell you this, but…” Alex grinned, “...we just got our first hotel complaint.”


End file.
